Insulation and insulating coatings are used to protect and thermally insulate a wide variety of pipelines and flowlines. The increased demand for the production and delivery of energy requires the deployment of pipelines and flowlines in increasingly demanding environments. An example of a demanding environment is underwater, especially underwater in a saltwater environment.
A variety of insulating coatings have been developed for pipelines. The US Patent Publication Nos. 2010/0154916, 2009/0159146, and 2010/043906 to Jackson et al. describe insulating pipe coatings. US Patent Publication No. 2010/0154916 describes a wrapable, styrenic thermal insulation product for application to a pipe in the form of an elongate tape. US Patent Publication No. 2009/0159146 describes coatings for protecting and insulating pipelines, with at least one layer comprising polystyrene or a styrene-based thermoplastic. US Patent Publication No. 2010/043906 describes a polymeric composition for insulating pipelines, with at least one layer comprising a high temperature resistant thermoplastic selected from one or more members of the group comprising: polycarbonate; polyphenylene oxide; polyphenylene oxide blended with polypropylene, polystyrene or polyamide; polycarbonate blended with polybutylene terephthalate, polyethylene terephthalate, acrylonitrile butadiene styrene, acrylonitrile styrene acrylate, or polyetherimide; polyamides, including polyamide 12 and 612 and elastomers thereof; polymethylpentene and blends thereof; cyclic olefin copolymers and blends thereof; and, partially crosslinked thermoplastic elastomers, also known as thermoplastic vulcanizates or dynamically vulcanized elastomers.
US Patent Publication No. 2010/0126618 (D'Souza et al.) describes insulated articles having a first insulation region comprising a first polymeric material and first hollow ceramic microspheres and a second insulation region comprising a second polymeric material and second hollow ceramic microspheres.